


Hiding Behind Notes

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, M/M, Popular!Harry, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is well known by everybody at school, but Louis isn't. Louis only has one best friend and nobody understands how they hang out. What if Harry started having feelings for the boy he knows nothing about, but gets secret admirer letters from? What if Louis is late and gets caught? </p><p>I'm terrible at summaries, but I promise the story is better:) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Behind Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! I apologize for any typos. Xx

Louis was going crazy. Yesterday his best friend, Eleanor, took one of his notes and stuck it in Harry Styles' locker! The Harry Styles! Harry Styles was known by everybody. He had friends from football, but seemed to be more close with Zayn and Liam, which made the perfect trio. Zayn loves getting into trouble and Harry follows along, but Liam will probably stop them if it gets too far. He's the perfect jock that plays football, he has the perfect cheerleader girlfriend (but in Louis' opinion he'd just say that the cheerleader, Taylor, must be a pain in the bum!), he's absolutely gorgeous with his crazy curls, gorgeous emerald green eyes, his beautiful smile, and especially his pale skin that makes him look amazing under the sun. Maybe guys shouldn't be called beautiful any way, but Louis would definitely object. 

Now Louis could be your average nerd. He wears skinny jeans, striped shirts, TOMS, glasses, and suspenders. These clothes could be for a nerd, but Louis pulls it off. How can Louis possibly make nerd clothes look incredible?! Sadly nobody knows. Even Harry wonders some times.. Louis thinks he's completely invisible, but he doesn't realize that when he walks down those hallways everybody's eyes are on him. He would know if he didn't keep his head down. He gets pushed around because he's awkward and shy but definitely not because he's ugly. Louis with his cerulean blue eyes, wavy brown hair that he swipes to the side, wonderful smile, and perfect tan skin attracts any gender. Harry has definitely noticed him... 

Harry will probably notice him even more now that Eleanor put a note in his locker. It was a normal day like any until Eleanor came rushing up to him.

"Guess what?," said Eleanor as she looked at Louis while they're walking down the hallway. Louis shook his head at Eleanor's abrupt out burst from no where, but smiled fondly. She really was a great best friend even if she was relatively crazy. "You know I'm terrible at guessing El," he told her as he reached his locker Eleanor on his heel. "Okay. I might've put a note in his locker," she said uncertainly and excitedly. Louis dropped his book while his locker was halfway open and his eyes went wide. His jaw dropped and he turned to Eleanor. "Y-you put a n-note in who's l-locker El," he asked slowly. She fiddled with her thumbs nervously and looked up at Louis "umm.. that note you wrote f-for Harry .. In his locker." Louis sighed. He couldn't get mad at El when she was only trying to help him with his crush since sixth form.

He slowly nodded and she let out a sigh of relief. She comfortingly rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "Don't worry babe I ripped the little side with your name on it," she said smiling slightly and looking up to where Harry was arriving at his locker. He stood up from his position where he had slumped against the locker. He followed her gaze and looked where Harry was opening his locker and taking his back pack off. He wore his black skinny, white T-Shirt, his dark navy blue blazer, and white Converse. Louis looked him up and down clearly appreciating that the T-Shirt was tight on his long lean torso. He wondered why Harry was alone until he looked around and realized that it was still early. He averted his attention back to Harry as he finally opened his locker. 

Harry opened his and looked down at the little piece of paper that had fallen with confusion. He put his back pack in his locker and kneeled down to look at what had fallen. He was having a terrible day since he had to awaken early to say good-bye to his sister Gemma who was returning to Uni today. He really hoped this wasn't a prank until he opened the little piece of paper.  
Dear Harry,  
Your emerald green eyes shine brightly with laughter each day. Your smile makes me feel over the moon. I catch you trying to tame those wild brown curls of yours sometimes. Please don't. They're gorgeous and seeing them everyday makes my day.  
Harry smiled reading this. His insides melted and he felt better already. Who would write this for him. He never believed he was anybody special and he truly hated all the attention he received. He just wanted to play football, hang with his best mates, and be normal. Now he didn't mind having a secret admirer. He folded the little paper and put it in his blazer pocket determined to find out who wrote it whether it was male or female. He recently found out he was bisexual and the only people who knew were Zayn, Liam, his mum, Gemma, and his step-dad Robin. He looked around to see if he could find out who wrote it, but the hallways were still empty. Though he found it rather odd that there was a locker that was still opened. He grabbed his books, shut his locker, and walked over to the opened locker. He knew who's locker it was. He knew everything about the person who's locker this belongs to. Louis. Louis was the one who helped Harry discover he was bisexual. Harry had always liked Louis, but he denied himself until he saw Louis with his sisters at the park. Louis was being so tentative and it just made Harry feel safe and a strange feeling of home blossomed throughout his body. He knew what that meant and he decided to embrace the feeling. He felt free when he accepted it and he felt even better when the closest people to him were alright with it. He walked over to Louis' locker and pictured the male in his head while opening the locker. His smile widen just thinking of him. He stood in front of the locker and realized that there was books on the floor. He looked down, but took a step back when he heard a screech of shoes. His eyes widen slightly and looked at what caused the commotion.

Louis had hidden behind a corner with El while they observed what Harry was doing. When he saw that Harry was ecstatic with the note he let out a quiet happy sigh of relief. However, he panicked as he saw that Harry began to look around and he grabbed El's hand and he dragged her over to a corner. He was nervous to see that after Harry closed his locker he walked straight over to Louis' locker instead of leaving. Louis had completely forgotten about closing his locker due to Harry infiltrating his mind. Eleanor was giving him signs to move to his locker so he could have a conversation with Harry, but he desperately shook his head saying no. Eleanor sighed and smiled mischievously. She pushed Louis out into the hallway causing his new TOMS to make a loud screeching noise. He muttered a curse word already starting to plan revenge on El. He looked up with wide eyes to find Harry looking back at him. He looked down beginning to blush at the intensity of Harrys stare. "Umm s-sorry I was j-just going to m-my locker," Louis stuttered nervously. Harry nodded while checking Louis out. He stepped back to allow Louis to his locker. Louis quickly went to his locker and bent over to pick up the books that he had dropped earlier. 

Louis might not have noticed, but Harry's eyes directly shifted to Louis' bum as he bent over. The skinny jeans did wonders to Louis' bum and Harry's eyes darkened with lust and he bit his lip to stop himself from complimenting his bum out loud. Eleanor, however, smirked as she watched them from a close distance. She had arranged Louis to wear what she thought looked marvelous on him. She also bought him pants that she knew would make anybody melt at the sight of Louis' bum in them, but she would deny it if anybody asked her. She shook her head in amazement as she watched Harry put out his hand to touch Louis' bum, but quickly retracting it. It happened several more times before Louis finally got up. All she could see in Harry's eyes was pure disappointment from not touching the bum he'd been drooling over for the past few years. 

Louis put up the books that weren't necessary for today into his locker. He startled himself by shutting his locker so hard. He swiftly turned around and saw that Harry was still standing there. Harry was shuffling his feet back and forth not really knowing what to say. Louis was about to leave until Harry opened his mouth.

"Louis right," Harry asked as he looked at him through his eyelashes. Louis' legs began to weaken at the view of Harry he was being given. His heart soared at the thought of Harry knowing who he was. 

"Y- yeah. And your Harry. You have really g- good skills," Louis told him. He'd always seen Harry playing football at practices and games, but he hid before anybody could see him.

Harry choked a little wondering how Louis was so forward and shy at the same time. His eyes darkened once again. "Excuse me?," he asked a little nervously. He was glad Louis was already taking a liking in him, but he hasn't really done anything except with girls. 

Louis' eyes widened incredibly as he figured out what Harry was thinking. "Football! Great skills at football," he said loudly as his face was turning beet red. 

Harry broke out into laughter as he realized that he should really stop thinking so dirtily around Louis. "I'm sorry and Thank you," he said slightly chuckling. 

Louis looked down getting nervous. He was still as red as a tomato, but he had a slight grin on his face. He wouldn't mind talking to Harry the way Harry had thought, but he knew he was too shy to say anything about .. 'that' subject. He started to close his eyes. He knew why. He would begin hyperventilating any second now. He was getting nervous and the grin was erased from his face. He started to breath a little heavily to see if he could stop it.

Eleanor had noticed, like a good best friend would. She knew Louis enough to understand that he could get easily nervous and hyperventilate afterwards. Her smile diminished and she quickly jumped out from where she was hiding to help him. 

Harry didn't understand why Louis wasn't looking up. He heard Louis breathing heavily, but just assumed it was to calm himself since he didn't interact with many people. 

In less than 10 seconds Eleanor was next to him. She put a comforting hand on him to let him know she was there and there was no need to be nervous. Louis looked up at her and let out a sigh of relief. He could feel himself calming down immediately. She gave a small nod to show him she understood what was happening. Eleanor always knew how to help him through his little panic attacks while he was hyperventilating.

Harry watched as Eleanor and Louis had their little exchange. Harry saw in the other males' face that he was grateful. Harry wondered if he was really that bad to have as company that Louis felt the need to have Eleanor near. He was now sad and the smile slipped of his face, but he also felt jealousy flare through his body. He should be the one comforting Louis. Harry cleared his throat to let them remember he was still in their presence. 

Louis turned around when he heard it. Eleanors' hand went down to his own. They had agreed long before that somebody holding Louis' hand helped him, but they didn't intertwine their fingers because that would signify they were more than best friends which they aren't. Louis had made it very clear when they first met at the age of 11 that he was completely gay after he noticed her giving not so subtle hints. Eleanor had accepted it and even squealed at the thought of having a gay best friend, but now at 18 years old she knows Louis isn't into girly stuff like people would think gay guys are. That's why she accepted the whole not intertwining their fingers. "S-sorry," Louis said nervously. He looked up at Harry and saw a type of emotion he never saw in Harrys' eyes. Louis had seen everything in those gorgeous jade green eyes. Annoyance, anger, happiness, sadness, disappointment, but not this. He couldn't quite place what it was. 

Harry saw Louis examining his eyes to see Harrys' emotions, but Harry was having none of that. His eyes softened as they landed on Louis' delicate face. Louis looked so fragile and he just wanted to pick up the older male into his arms. He nodded his head. "I should get going," he said as he spotted his friends walking over. Zayn and Liam wasted no time to be next to Harry. 

"Vas Happenin Hazza? we missed you this morning. Zayn was being very annoying. He wouldn't stop asking for a ride and yelling that his Hazza didn't love him anymore," Liam told him with a fond smile, clearly being playful with him. Zayn grumbled next to him. 

"Oi! Don't act like you weren't sad either," Zayn said smiling at Liam. Harry chuckled at his friends idiocy. He looked back at Louis and Eleanor to see her whispering into his ear while he looked at Harry, Liam, and Zayn interact. Zayn followed Harrys' gaze and they landed on Eleanor.

Eleanor had been whispering reassuring words into Louis' ear telling him he was alright and there was no need to be afraid. Louis had been relaxing until he realized the trio was staring intently at them. Harry with that unrecognized emotion, Liam with confusion, and Zayn with pure mischief, but really when did he not have that emotion in his eyes? Eleanor looked up as she realized she was being called. 

"The lovely Ms.Calder," Zayn greeted as he grabbed Eleanor's hand that wasn't being held by Louis and kissing the back of it. "How are you on this fine morning," he questioned.

She looked at with anger evident in her eyes. She made a small noise of disgust and ripped her hand out of his. "Remember I'm very good friends with Michelle," she reminded him. Michelle was his girlfriend and they hung out very often when she wasn't with Louis. He retreated his hand, but narrowed his eyes at her. Louis was trying to stifle a laugh at how Zayn reacted. Zayn acknowledged Louis when he heard the small noise of laughter. Zayn then turned towards Louis angrily and pushed Louis backwards into the lockers. Louis' hand was ripped out of Eleanor's as his back hit the lockers with force. He groaned quietly as the wind was knocked out of him.

Zayn smirked happily as he realized he hurt Louis. He walked slowly towards Louis. "Something you wanted to say freak," he spat out. Louis opened his mouth knowing even though he was supposed to say no he would never back down. 

"Not much Zaynie. I just found it hilarious as you were terribly rejected by El," he said smirking. He heard the crowd that had formed 'oooo' and watched as Zayn got even angrier. Zayn clenched his fist. 

Eleanor knew Louis would be sassy. Her eyes began to tear up knowing Zayn was stronger than Louis and she was about to run in front of Louis when she saw Zayn clench his fists, but was stopped by a apologetic looking Liam. "Let me go," she yelled her voice cracking from the tears beginning spill from her eyes.

Zayns' first punch flew directly to Louis' stomach. "Hear that Louis? Eleanor's crying and screaming for you," he whispered teasingly into Louis' ear as he kneed Louis in the stomach. Louis continued to groan at the pain shooting through his body. 

Harry was frozen in his spot staring with wide eyes not knowing what to do. The only guy he's ever liked was getting punched by his best mate. Another one of Eleanor's shrieks broke him out of his trance. He dropped his books as he saw Zayn whispering to Louis. He couldn't stay calm. Anger and jealousy wasn't a good combination, but both those feelings flared through him. He grabbed Zayns' shoulder and pushed him backwards. "Stop it Zayn!," he screamed at his mate. 

Zayn was about to fight whoever it was that stopped him from continuing to punch Louis until he saw it was Harry. Harry and Zayn stood in front of each other staring one another down. Neither were going to make a move knowing that they were friends with the other. The crowd and even Eleanor was silent as they watch them both. Everybody knew both boys were strong, but nobody knew who would win in a fight between the two. Even Louis who was letting out quiet groans of pain was watching them. 

It was Harry who broke the silence first. "Leave," he instructed Zayn coldly. Harrys voice was low, deadly, and threatening. Zayn had never seem this side of Harry and to be honest he was quite scared, but he would never allow anybody to see he was frightened. He fought to keep his composure calm. Harrys' eyes calmed as well as Zayns'. Zayn took a step back and gave Harry a nod. Harry returned the nod with on of his own but this one was smaller more as approval. Zayn walked away through the gap the students had opened as they saw he was leaving. Harry turned around and looked down at Louis. 

Louis saw the flare in Harrys' eyes minimizing as they stared at each other. Harrys' face had softened completely at the sight of him on the floor wincing every few seconds. He walked over to Louis and gently grabbed Louis to help him up. 

He gasped at the shot of electricity he felt as Harry touched him. This was the first time he was touched so gently by Harry. He closed his eyes as Harrys' scent filled his senses. He winced slightly from pain. 

Everybody was now watching them in amazement. Even Liam had let go of Eleanor. Both Eleanor and Liam were planted to the ground as they stared at them in shock with wide eyes like everybody else. Her eyes were now bloodshot and slightly red from her sobbing with tear-stained cheeks. 

Harry felt Louis tense with Harrys' help, but relaxing again. They were both getting annoyed by their peers watching them like science experiments. That's when Harry cracked. "There's nothing to see here," he yelled at the crowd. Everybody immediately evacuated and the chattering of a hundred students began. Eleanor walked over to them with Liam right behind her. 

"Oh honey," she said as she ran her fingers through his fringe. Harry was holding Louis up with Louis' arm over his shoulder and his arm around Louis' waist. Louis smiled. "I'm fine El," he said cringing at how weak he sounded. Zayn had kneed him and punched him terribly hard. "No your not! Your an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Can't you keep your sassy mouth shut! He wouldn't have done anything if you just said no," she scolded him her voice wavering as tears began to swell up in her eyes again thinking about what could've happened. Louis sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep my sassy mouth shut from now on," he told her cracking a smile. She let a giggle escape and shook her head fondly at him. "Now you better go fix your make up," her eyes widen at what Louis says and she gives Louis a kiss on the cheek before running off in the direction of the ladies bathroom. He chuckles and tries to remove himself of Harrys' hold. He looks at Harry with confusion wondering why he won't let go.

Harry had been watching it all in front of his eyes. He was feeling sad at how the two interacted. When he felt Louis begin to tug his arm off he broke out of his thoughts and tighten his hold on Louis. When he turned towards Louis their faces where centimeters apart and Harry could hear Louis' breath hitch. 

Louis felt Harrys' breath on his lips making him slightly shaky. "You shouldn't be walking. I'll help you to the nurses' office," Harry said as he looked between Louis' eyes and lips. Louis nodded and turned to look forward. He saw Eleanor being helped by Michelle and Danielle putting on make-up. He smiled slightly. 

Harry looked away and saw Liam was looking at him questioning him without actually saying anything. He shrugged a little and began to walk to the nurses' office. He remembered something and abruptly turned his head around.

"Liam," he yelled. Liam turned around to see who called him his eyes landing on Harry. "Go check on Zayn please," he instructed. Harry felt Louis tense at the mention of Zayn and Liam nodded. Harry gave Liam a nod of appreciation and rubbed Louis' back comfortingly he felt the older male relax under his touch. He smiled slightly as he reached the nurses' office while Louis was blushing like mad.

**

"Thanks Harry," Louis said as the nurse left after telling him he was all better and they could return. Harry hasn't left his side for a moment. 

"It's not a problem," Harry said smiling. They were both still still seated. Louis on top of the bed with Harry on the chair in front of it. "M'sorry about Zayn though. He's usually not like that," Harry expressed apologetically. 

Louis nodded. Louis knew Zayn was quite violent, because it wasn't the first time he received a beating from Zayn but Harry didn't know. Harry really never saw Zayn around Louis so he wouldn't know. "Yup," he said popping the 'p'. He smiled at Harry. "It's appreciated," he said cheerily. 

Harrys' faced cracked into a grin at the sound of Louis' voice. "So I was wondering maybe we cou-" Harry began, but was immediately stopped as the door flew open.

Louis cringed. He didn't need this right now. "Harry! Baby, are you alr-" she stopped herself as she realized Louis was the one injured and not Harry. "Oh," Taylor said with pure disgust in her voice. She walked over to Harry who stood up when he saw it was Taylor.

"Babe, what are you doing here," Harry questioned with slight annoyance, but as always Taylor was completely oblivious to it.

"I asked around for you, but everybody said you had gotten into a fight with Zayn and that you were here. That's okay though baby. I never even liked Zayn honestly. Michelle is such a whore and Zayn is gross. Perfect couple," she said shaking her head. She leaned upwards to kiss him on the lips but he swiftly turned his head to the side and she kissed his cheek. 

First of all, he didn't want Louis ,the person he truly liked, to be a witness to Taylor's terrible and annoying kissing when he truly just wanted her to back off.  
Secondly, he didn't like what Taylor said to him about Zayn. Even though Zayn had beaten Louis and that was terrible, Zayn and him were still best mates. Zayn would now probably be feeling guilty about what he did to Louis.  
"We are still friends Taylor. What he did to Louis was wrong, but he's been with me through everything and I would not hesitate to break up with you if you talk about him, Liam, their girlfriends especially Michelle who's lovely with Zayn, or even about Louis like that," he said looking directly into her eyes hoping she got the message. She nodded. She began to pat his chest to show her understanding until she heard and felt the crinkling of paper. She looked down in confusion. 

"What's that," she asked while trying to get the paper, but Harry stopping her immediately with wide eyes. 

"N-nothing," he said stuttering remembering it was the note from his locker.

"It's clearly something," she said trying to get the paper with more persistence than before her curiosity growing as well as her impatience. 

"It's nothing," he told her through gritted teeth; he was beginning to get irritated. He had, had enough of it with Taylor and was definitely going to have a talk with her after school. She nodded quickly. "You should go," he told her. She nodded once again and leaned up again to kiss him, but he pushed her shoulders down gently to make sure he didn't hurt her. He nodded towards the door and she left stomping her feet like a grumpy child. Annoyance evident in her gestures. She opened the door and slammed it closed. He sat down in the chair and sighed. He heard a muffled giggle and looked at Louis to find him laying down with his legs curled into himself with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face hidden in his thighs. He was smiling and it was easy to tell. Harrys' mood changed completely and he let a grin form on his face. "What," he questioned the cheery boy. 

Louis had been watching the whole exchange and all he could think was that this girl was truly crazy! He shook his head not allowing Harry to know, mostly because he was afraid Harry would get mad. Harry tilted his head to the side and he pouted. Louis let out another muffled giggle. He sighed contently. "S-she's a real pain in the bum! Truly crazy," he exclaimed. His hands flew to his mouth not believing he said that out loud. Harry though bursted out laughing. Louis let a few giggles escape. Louis' giggles were music to Harrys' ears

Harry was totally okay with what, after all it was true... He shook his head fondly letting out a few breathless chuckles. Louis looked at him with admiration and longing. He had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me," Louis said smiling. Harry had a feeling he wasn't really that sorry about it. 

"I don't mind," he said grinning back at Louis. Louis sighed and closed his eyes with a smile still on his face. They engaged into a comfortable silence. He could feel Harrys eyes boring into his soul. It was like Harry was examining his whole body. 

Harry wouldn't say he was examining he was memorizing. Memorizing every part Louis. His skin. His curves. His bum. His small hands. His delicate face features. He was mostly memorizing Louis' smile which was so wide that it made his eyes crinkle at the tip. He was thinking of how Louis' body would fit perfectly into his until the sweet voice broke his trance. 

"Can I tell you something," Louis said opening his eyes. His smile was gone in seconds leaving Harry sad. He didn't know where the courage came from and he certainly did want to say it. Harry nodded in encouragement. "T-those n-not-" he was cut off by the last bell. Time had flown by in the nurses' office. He closed his eyes and groaned with frustration and gratefulness at the same time. 

Harry cleared his throat. "I should probably get going. I have a girlfriend to break up with and .. something to find out. You could tell me tomorrow though," Harry told him smiling. Louis wide smile returned. Harry was breaking up with his girlfriend and he assumed they would hang out again tomorrow! He began to sit up and Harry waved as he opened the door. He returned the wave and began to get his books to go to his locker. 

**

Harry walked up to Taylor after the bell rang. He swiftly, but gently pulled her into a corner. She squealed from excitement as she saw it was Harry. She was about to kiss him before he opened his mouth and stopped her.

"I don't know how to say this Taylor," he said nervously. He was afraid to what her reaction what would be. She was completely obsessed with him and even though he didn't like her company she was still a girl with feelings. His mother and sister both taught him to respect a girls heart and he wouldn't betray that. 

"Say what," she said stepping back with attitude. He rolled his eyes at Taylor's attitude which he'd grown accustomed to, but was truly sick of it. 

"I think.. we should see other people. I don't like you anymore.. I'm sorry Taylor," he told her. She began to tear up and this is exactly what he didn't want. She nodded though and maintained a strong composure. 

"Okay. Fine," she said. She walked away where her friends were. Harry saw Connor go up to her to see what was wrong since she had begun to cry. It was so obvious Connor liked her and maybe he could finally date her. Harry makes a mental note to wish him luck with Taylor. 

**

Meanwhile, Louis was gushing to Eleanor about what happened while they were in the nurses' office. She let out many squeals at certain moments. Eleanor was a full on Larry Stylinson shipper. She herself had thought of 'Larry Stylinson'. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlison mushed together. He thought it was brilliant, but would never admit it.

Louis sighed dreamily as he laid back on his back remembering what had happened today and their many laughs. 

"It was perfect El," he told her closing his eyes and smiling. It seemed that, that smile was not going to leave his face anytime soon. 

"That is exactly why you should put another one of those charming notes in his locker," Eleanor told him crossing her arms and leaning back on the desk chair. He spoke too soon that smile was gone in no time. He shot up and looked her straight in the eye.

"No," he told sternly and firmly making sure she understood that those notes could not be read by Harry Styles. Not. Ever.

She sighed and sat up once again. "You made him happy, BooBear," he quietly groaned at his childhood nickname, "You saw that smile he had on his face while he was reading it. It couldn't hurt to put another one in his locker. He would never know it was from you," she told him. 

He considered it for a moment. Harry didn't know it was him today. Why would he know if it was him tomorrow? He smiled and let out a defeated sigh. He turned to face Eleanor as her eyes widen understanding he was going to do it. "Fine," he said still smiling. To be truthful he was excited. It was sneaky and unlike him giving him a thrill. Eleanor squealed and took out the little envelope Louis had hidden in his desk drawer with little notes he wrote Harry, but never had the courage to give them to him. He heard two knocks at his bedroom door. "Louis!," the little voices squealed. He smiled remembering he had to help Daisy and Phoebe with their homework. He gave El an apologetic smile, but she giggled and waved him off.

Tomorrow would be interesting. 

** 

The week passed by incredibly fast. That next day Louis and Eleanor put about 5 notes in Harrys' locker. Harry was elated each time he read a note from his secret admirer. Louis had recovered well from the beating and his mum didnt question him too much since he was too happy to even care about the injuries. His mum Jay still had lingering thoughts, but Louis assured her that it wouldn't be happening again anytime soon. Harry and Louis had grown closer since that Monday. They spent each day together, ate lunch together, and he occasionally joined Eleanor and him after school. Harry had met Louis' mum and his 4 sisters. They all adored Harry and Harry adored them as well. It melted Louis to seem so cozy like if they'd known each other for years. Louis met Anne, Harrys' mum, and they adored each other. Zayn received a punch from Harry after he admitted to beating Louis several times before. Zayn had apologized to Louis and Louis easily forgave him after finding out that Zayn was only taking out the anger he was feeling from his parents divorce on him. Louis understood what Zayn was feeling since he himself had to go through his parents divorce when he was younger. Harry felt terrible about the punch Zayn received from him, but Zayn knew that what he did was wrong and maybe he didn't deserve the punch but the punch definitely knocked sense into him. He was suspended from school 4 days and spent them with his girlfriend when she got home from school. You could clearly see how much they cared for each other and Michelle definitely brought out a better side of Zayn. Liam was forgiven for holding Eleanor back, but Louis thanked him because Eleanor would've gotten hurt if she interfered. There was also a new kid in school from Ireland that was named Niall. He was carefree, hilarious, had a huge appetite, and laughed at the stupidest things. He had begun to fancy Maddy, one of Eleanor's friends. Eleanor's side plan is to get them together after her 'Larry Stylinson' mission is completed, but maybe her mission is complete after all...

** 

It was Friday today and Louis was leaving more notes than usual in Harrys' locker since the weekend was coming. Eleanor and him ran towards the locker. They were late today, but he was determined to put them there. He hadn't missed a day of putting notes in Harrys' locker and he certainly wouldn't stop putting them there. 

Eleanor was behind him, but he was beginning to get anxious. "Come on El!," he said to her as he reached Harrys locker. He dropped all his things immediately and took out the notes.

"Sorry sorry," she apologized as she reached him. He was nervous about it being late; some kids would be there anytime soon. He was nervous and he couldn't get any of the notes to fit through the locker holes. He groaned loudly and put the notes in her hand. 

"Here you put them! I can't," he sighed. He looked around noticing someone was coming around the corner. "Eleanor hurry," he said quickly. 

Harry was beginning to come early during the week a few minutes before the kids would come in. He wanted to read the notes and have a few minutes to himself while reading them. 

However, he was not expecting to see Louis staring at him with wide eyes and trembling hands with Eleanor right next to him trying to put notes in his locker. He stayed frozen as he stared at them, but his gaze was fixed on those beautiful ocean eyes which stared back into his gorgeous jade eyes. 

Eleanor grumbled as a note fell. "See. I told you we would be late BooBear! You just had to change about 50 billion times! I don't know how I got stuck with you. You know I know you love Harry, but you should be the on doing thi-" she rambled until Louis stopped her. 

"El stop and shut up," he told her whispering. He saw so many emotions flash through Harrys' eyes as Eleanor rambled. She sighed dramatically and turned around only to be met with the sight of both boys staring intently into the others eyes. She gasped. "Oh," she mumbled quietly. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Louis was about to run but Harry broke the silence. "So it's you who's leaving the notes," Harry said confirming it mostly to himself while looking at Louis. Louis nervously nodded. He couldn't figure out how Harry was feeling. Harrys' face remained expressionless until his face broke out in a grin that revealed those dimples Louis loved. He ran over to Louis and picked him up and kissed him on the lips. Louis' lips melted into Harrys'. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Harrys' waist. Their lips moved in sync with each others. Harry loved how soft Louis' lips were. He was beginning to feel addicted to Louis' lips. Louis loved how the other males lips were smooth and rough at the same time. Louis felt a tongue swipe softly on top of his lips and he gasped. Harry took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Louis' mouth. They fought for dominance, but Louis quickly allowed Harry to win. Harrys' tongue explored all of Louis' mouth. Louis bit softly on the tongue causing Harry to moan and begin to retract his tongue. Louis quickly snuck his own into Harrys mouth and he explored Harrys' mouth just like Harry did to his. Before the need for oxygen overpowered both males, Harry bit softly on Louis' bottom lip. Louis moaned and he put his forehead against Harrys'. They both panted heavily and opened their eyes when they heard wolf whistles and cheering. They don't know how it happened, but a huge crowd had formed. Zayn had returned from suspension today and Liam and he were with their girlfriends while Niall was kissing Maddy and Eleanor was holding hands with her boyfriend as she stared at them. They looked directly into each others eyes. They both had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"I Love You," Harry whispered against his lips. If it was possible for Louis' smile to widen even more it did.  
"I Love You Too," Louis whispered back before Harry reconnected their lips in another passionate, sweet, romantic kiss.

And maybe Louis didn't need to hide behind those notes. All they needed was each other, because their love was strong enough for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be total rubbish, but if you reached this point I appreciate it soooo much!! This was my very first one shot. Hope you liked it. Please comment or give kudos? I want to see if I should write more? Thanks ! Xx


End file.
